Organosilicon compounds having ethoxy groups are commonly used in silica-filled natural and synthetic rubber compositions. Unfortunately, during the thermal mixing of such processing compositions, ethanol is released. Whereas use of organosilicon compounds benefits the properties of the silica-filled rubber, it is desired to achieve similar properties without the undesirable evolution of ethanol.